jojos_bizarre_adventure_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Glycerine Queen
Glycerine Queen '(グリセリン・クイーン ''Guriserin Kuīn) is the Stand of Sachi Zero, featured in Zero's Strange Misadventures. Appearance Glycerine Queen is a humanoid Stand possessing rabbit-like characteristics who shares the same height as its user. Its body is streamlined and primarily mechanical, with a color scheme consisting of black, white, and silver, as well as a light-blue glow that generally delivers its presence with a distinctive cyberpunk theme. The head is rounded to give resemblance to a rabbit's. It has long droopy ears that resembles a mix of a loudspeaker and a rabbit's ears. On the place where its ears should be are headphone loudspeakers with heart symbols placed on the middle. It has metallic stripped eyes which produce a vibrant glow, enough to intimidate enemies in the dark. Glycerine Queen has a veritably lithe and streamlined physique. Several hearts are seen on various area of its body, including pairs of it on top of the shoulders with a skull face engraved on it, below the elbows, on the back of its palms, on the chest that serves as sort of armor, on the area between the waist and the thighs, on the knees, and a row of three smaller ones formed on front of the calves. On the back is a heart-shaped pack that separates itself whenever the Stand assumes its aerial mode, spreading out wings in the process. Personality Glycerine Queen lacks any signs of verbal communication but its body language indicates that the Stand has a mind of its own while adhering unbroken devotion to the little girl. Glycerine Queen shares Sachi's stoic, headstrong, and blunt attitude, exhibiting gestures of disinterest or chagrin whenever her user does the same at something that doesn't need an amount of her attention. The Stand is known to be very protective to Sachi, shielding her from anything that could potentially harm or kill her, as it manifested that one time without its master's discretion to deliver a powerful punch to halt a speeding vehicle that was about to run her over. Abilities '''Immense Strength & '''Speed Glycerine Queen has showcased the outstanding magnitude of her physical finesse multiple times, mostly shown in the form of a barrage of punches which can easily turn metallic objects into scrap metal within seconds. As with most Stands having an A on their physical prowess, Glycerine Queen can carry and even use objects that are normally too heavy for Sachi to wield, such as a giant's club, boulders, wrecked cars and even the engine of a battle cruiser. Glycerine Queen can easily crush someone's bones under her grip Its legs also showcase the phenomenal extent of its strength, as they give the ability to traverse long distances and reach tall heights with a powerful jump. In certain cases, landing from such a jump will always induce a shockwave rippling through the field in a small radius, knocking anyone right on their tracks. Glycerine Queen's other benefactor of sweeping the floor of her master's adversaries is its remarkable speed, which is commonly seen accompanying its similarly-phenomenal strength in the form of a storm of fast-paced punches. It can also intercept projectiles from fully making their mark to land on Sachi before being flung back to those who fired it. '''Disassembled Projectiles Glycerine Queen can fire parts of its body as fast-moving projectiles covering a range about 20 meters. This is mostly applied to its fist, in which the Stand aims at the designated target before the limbs disconnect from the main body and fly at fast speeds to bring the target down with sheer force. To cover more range at the cost of firepower, Glycerine Queen can even disassemble the already launched parts into a multitude of tiny rockets having the capability to home on the target and can reach distances ranging approximately 35 meters. Rocket Separation & Propulsion Glycerine Queen can use rockets of varying size to propel an object or separate them into smaller pieces. Using rockets to boost objects will have their distance tailored to the size of the object in question, something as small as an eraser can travel over more than 20 meters but larger items such as a table can only reach 3 meters or less. In a similar vein to how it can separate itself into a multitude of rocket-powered pieces, Glycerine Queen can separate larger objects into tiny ones that will automatically fly directly to the targets. The pieces can reassemble themselves back to their original form while the enemy is within range, trapping them upon completion of reassembly. Rockets cannot be used on living targets but they can be placed on their clothing instead. Sachi used this to increase the overall power her punches and kicks can deliver. Glycerine Queen's rockets can also be inserted on gaseous or liquid material, enabling them to create a shield of thick air surrounding Sachi at high speeds that can provide a high level of defense against projectiles, including that of a meteor. Cyberpack Propulsion The heart-shaped pack on its back can separate itself to activate its jetpack form. With it, Glycerine Queen can propel itself through the air at high speeds while grabbing Sachi by the hand. It is capable of circumventing potential obstactles without the risk of losing its master's grip. The jetpack's thrusters can be adjusted to act a sort of flamethrower, incinerating any enemy who were close enough with the Stand. The flames ignited from the pack can reach temperatures hot enough to melt through raw iron and boil water, vaporizing into steam. Category:Stand Category:Close-ranged Stand Category:Zero's Strange Misadventures